I'm with you
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: Sequel to the day I met you. Riku & Alex have been reunited and currently engaged. Okay, Alex finally told Riku. But, they find out like Riku's three brothers that he's been infected by a certain disease caused by the repelling of a toxin known as Jenova'
1. Default Chapter

**I'm with You**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or I'm with you by Avril Lavigne. I only own Alex, Ryan, Jason and Caitlin.**  
  
"Alex, face it! He's not coming back!" Ryan yelled. "At least, I can hope he's still alive!" Alex screamed at her friend. It's been four years since she last saw the one she loved. "RYAN!" Suddenly, Caitlin started scolding him in their native language. "What is she saying?" Tidus asked Jason. Jason glared at his brother and then said, "You shouldn't doubt it. He may still be alive as she says. Alex can believe what she wants."  
  
"Burn!" Alex's fire spell leveled up as she casted it to threaten Ryan. His huge sword deflected the blast. "I always hated that sword of yours." Caitlin hissed. "Don't we all?" Kairi asked. "Deep freeze!" Alex pointed at the sword and it froze. "Come on, Alex. Chill!" Selphie suggested. But, nothing made her calm down. "Only Riku can clam her down." Kairi said sadly.

* * *

"Alex, I'm coming for you. Don't worry." Riku whispered. He stood on the rooftop of a skyscraper. "Just wait for me." "Riku, you coming or not?" Mickey asked. Riku nodded. Though he couldn't see, he knew 'Kairi' and 'Sora' were there with him.  
  
All of them wore black raincoats. 'It's been four years since I've actually seen anything.' Riku remembered that day. It was the very same day he last saw Alex. "Let's go." Riku spun around and walked toward 'Sora'.  
  
"Eager to find her, right?" He asked. Riku nodded. Kairi jumped, "I know you can't wait to se..." Mickey, who shot a death glare, cut her off. She gulped, "I forgot, you're blind. How stupid of me." "It's okay. Everyone forgets that most of the time." Riku sighed.  
  
They finally found a way out of Kingdom Hearts. When they stepped outside the door, a flash of bright light transported them to Traverse Town. "Mickey! Oh my God! You're back!' Yuffie ran toward him and gave him a hug. "Yuffie, you're choking me." Mickey said.  
  
Yuffie let go and looked at Riku. "Mickey, who's that?" "I heard that. I'm Riku, a friend of Sora's." Riku knew she was standing in front of someone else since he heard another set of footsteps. "Traverse Town hasn't changed much." Riku said below a whisper. "Yes, it has!" Yuffie shouted, "What are you..."  
  
"Blind." Riku finished, taking off his blindfold to reveal his now gray eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Yuffie apologized. "I bet Alex was here." 'Kairi' said. "Alex? She was here about four years ago with Sora and Kairi before the door was sealed." The man behind Yuffie said.  
  
"Leon?! How've you been?" Mickey asked cheerfully. "Bored. There's nothing to around Traverse Town lately." Leon leaned on the nearest wall the way he usually does. "Riku's lover was here." 'Sora' teased. "Shut up!" 'Kairi' snapped.  
  
Riku's glare looked even colder now that he was blind. "I'm just out of my mind now." He muttered, walking away from the group. 'I need to see her again. She's the only the person who can help me.'

* * *

"I know he's still out there." Alex said to herself. Kairi nodded. "He'll come back." She turned and left to the Secret place. "Huh?" Alex looked up and felt a raindrop on her face. 'Hey! Wait, it's not supposed to rain on Destiny Islands.'  
  
_I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
  
She stood in the rain but didn't care. 'Where are you, Riku? I miss you so much.' "I just...just want to see you again!"

* * *

Riku felt a pain in his heart. 'Alex, I know you miss me. Just wait a little longer. Please.'  
  
_Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying figure out this life  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you_  
  
He outstretched his palm to find his way to the doors to the second district. When he found the door, he felt a rain drop. "Great, what else could go wrong?" He pushed open the doors and walked through them. Being blind felt awkward for him. He couldn't see the neon-lit second district and the skyscraper in front of him.  
  
The streets were empty except for him. Suddenly, he was on the top of skyscraper. He was going to jump down. But, something told him to stay where he was. "Huh?" He heard two blades against dark shadows, the heartless. "The blades are keyblades. Sora's down there."

* * *

I'll leave the chapter there for now.  
  
Please r&r. 


	2. The journey has began

**Chapter 2: The journey has begun**  
  
_"Alex, is something bothering you?" Caitlin asked. Alex didn't answer. Ryan was about say something when Jason shook his head. "Don't try to say he's dead." He whispered.  
  
She heard that and left to go back to Kairi's place. 'He's not dead. I know it.' Alex got on the boat and rowed back to Kairi's.  
  
"He's dead, Alex. There's nothing you can do." Ryan's words echoed through her mind again. 'Stop it. It's not true. He's not dead.' She kept telling herself. "You're lying, Ryan. He's still alive." She hissed.  
  
At Kairi's...  
  
"Hey! You're back!" Kairi saw her friend's gloomy face and knew instantly what happened.  
  
"Thinking about Riku and Ryan said he's dead again?" She asked.  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"Oh. This came in the mail for you." Kairi handed her a letter. It came from Traverse Town, from Yuffie.  
  
Slowly, Alex opened it.  
  
Dear Alex,  
  
I know you're on Destiny Islands, living with Kairi. Just last week, Squall and I ran into someone you would want to see again. That's right. Your one and only lover, Riku. But, he seems different somehow. I mean, it's nothing to worry about though. He can take care of himself. He came with Mickey and two other people. Squall's reading over my shoulder as I'm writing. He says, "Take care of yourself and blah blah blah." Tell that to Kairi too. Oh yeah, we haven't seen Sora yet. We thought he'd be on Destiny Islands by now.  
  
I write to you if we see him.  
  
Yuffie  
  
"What did Yuffie say?" Kairi asked, cooking ramen again. "They've seen Mickey and Riku. But, no Sora yet."  
  
"Well, at least, your boyfriend is still alive." Kairi said, stirring the ramen.  
  
"Cheer up, Kairi. Sora's probably looking for a way to get here now." Alex said cheerfully.  
  
"WHO'S COOKING RAMEN?!?" Someone familiar yelled.  
  
"Hey! That sounds like...." Kairi's eyes widened when he stepped into her house.  
  
"OH MY GOD! SORA, YOU'RE BACK!!!!"  
  
"Lucky you. Your boyfriend's back." Alex sighed. She still wished Riku was there with her. 'I need proof that you're still alive to get Ryan off my case.'  
  
Sora and Kairi were having a make out session on the couch after the ramen was finished. Alex rolled her eyes, went to her room and stuffed most of her clothes in a backpack.  
  
"Alexia Rzeznik! Where do you think you're going?!" Kairi shrieked.  
  
"I've had quite enough, Kairi. I'm going to look for Riku. I sat here and waited for four years and he didn't come back. I'm leaving and no one will stop me!" Alex hissed. Sora agreed with Riku's girlfriend. "Let her go, Kairi. Alex, you can use my gummi ship if you want." He tossed to keys to her. "Thanks, Sora. At least, you understand." Alex looked at them and ran out of the house.  
_  
It's been two weeks since she left Destiny Islands to look for Riku. 'I went to Traverse Town, the coliseum, Deep Jungle and Wonderland.' "He wasn't there." Alex said to herself. 'Where can he be? Mickey's with him. He'll be okay.' "I know you're still alive."

* * *

"Riku! Take the key!" 'Sora' yelled. "What? Why?" Riku protested.  
  
"Take the stupid key!" 'Kairi' shrieked.  
  
Riku walked forward and realized that if he took one more step, he would fall about a hundred feet.  
  
'Sora' threw the Oblivion key to him. Riku jumped and caught it. He started falling headfirst and didn't care. 'No one needs me. I have to die because of what I've done.'  
  
"No, that's not true, Riku. I need you because I love you." He heard Alex's voice in his head. "I need to see you again." Somehow, he flipped over and landed on his feet.  
  
"How'd he do that, Mickey?" 'Sora' asked.  
  
Mickey shrugged. "First suicide attempt and Alex stopped him from actually killing himself."  
  
"Huh?" Riku lifted his head, facing the rain, letting the rain touch his face. "They're coming."  
  
He was right. The heartless had come once again. Riku drew his keyblade and slashed at the heartless. They multiplied as he destroyed them. "Guys, a little help down here. I'm blind! Remember!" Riku pleaded.  
  
Mickey and Dual Wielder Sora jumped down, using Strike raid on all the heartless.  
  
A figure appeared among them and the fiends disappeared. "Well, it seems little Alexia's lover boy got out. I wonder where your beloved is right now, Riku."

* * *

Cliffy.  
  
Please r&r.


	3. The slutty Princess of Elysian

**Chapter 3: The slutty Princess of Elysian**  
  
Alex landed her gummi ship in a world Sora didn't find. Only one who lived there could find it. Since she lived there once, she knew.  
"Elysian, home to the heretic hunters who believe magic is a crime." Alex said to herself.  
She put on a black jacket and pulled the hood over her head.  
  
She walked out and kept a low profile.  
What she didn't notice was that she caught the guard's eye. "Hey you! Stop!" He yelled.  
Alex heard and ran for her life. 'Riku's not here. If he were, the princess would have him by now.' She thought.  
The guard cornered her and brought her into the castle. It was white and entirely made of crystal.  
  
"Are you taking me to see Her majesty?" Alex asked. The guard looked at her. "Exactly."  
Alex rolled her eyes. "That slut is gonna scream when she sees me." She muttered.  
A boy about seventeen stopped them when they reached the doors to the throne room.  
"Do not disturb Her majesty." He said. "My lord, this girl doesn't look like she's from here. But, from another world." The guard said.  
  
"Very well, Vixen. I will inform her." The boy spun around and walked away to tell the Princess.  
"He's the lord of this place?" Alex asked. "He's a lord because he is the nephew of the Princess." Vixen replied.  
"The Princess awaits you." He returned and opened the door. Vixen shoved Alex in and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Come closer." A booming voice commanded. Alex took a deep breath and walked toward the throne.  
A girl about her age was siting there. She had long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue gown and a silver tiara on her head.  
"You must be the one they call Her majesty." Alex crossed her arms, trying not to pull her hood back.  
  
"Who are you? I know you're from another world. I can also tell you're a girl." The Princess said.  
"I know your name's Amelia." Alex said, acting all smart.  
Princess Amelia froze. 'How does she know?'  
"I also know that this world is the home to heretic hunters that believe magic is crime, is that right?" Alex asked.  
  
"Who are you?!" Amelia screamed.  
"You don't remember me?" Alex smirked.  
"Of course, I don't." The Princess protested.  
Alex giggled and pulled back at her hood, shaking her head so her hair would fall into place.  
  
"I don't seem to recall ever meeting you. Who are you?" Amelia repeated.  
"My name will ring a bell. I'm Alexia Rzeznik, daughter of Leila Rzeznik, the priestess. Your ex-servant." Alex said.  
"Now, I remember you. You were that girl who lost her mother when she died and your father abandoned you and your mother. Alexia, the girl who always cried. The only person who loved you was your mother. No one else did." Amelia's lips curled into an evil smile.  
  
"That's not true. She wasn't the only person who loved me! My friends loved me like a sister!" Alex shrieked.  
"No, they didn't." Amelia said. "Yes, they did. There's another who loved me. His name is Riku." Alex said, her anger rising within her.  
"I wonder how this Riku looks like." Amelia giggled all girl-like.  
  
"You are such a slut!" Her ex-servant shouted. "All you care about is your looks and cute guys. Riku can probably see that you're a slut too. He won't love you if I didn't even exist."  
  
_**Slap!**_  
  
Amelia slapped her across her face. "That's enough. I'm gonna have this Riku for myself."  
  
"You can't. You may try to get him by your flirty ways but he won't fall for you. That I guarantee." Alex cried.  
"Then, I just have to break your bond." Amelia sneered.  
  
Alex shook her head. "And I know he'll never love you the same way as he loves me."  
"Vixen, take her away and lock her up in the dungeon." Amelia ordered.  
Vixen dragged Alex to the dungeon and shoved her in. "This will be your new home now." Vixen teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Alex said coldly.  
  
_Riku and Sora were fighting.  
"Riku, don't do this." Sora says. "Kairi wouldn't want this."  
"DIE SORA!!" Riku yelled as he begins to give the final blow. Alex can't take it any longer.  
"RIKU!! NO!!" She screamed, stopping his attack.  
Sora just sits there and watching them. "Riku..."  
  
"Riku, why are you doing this?" Alex asked, still blocking his attack.  
"I want to save Kairi! That's why!" Riku answered. "Why did you come back, Alexia?"  
"You call this saving her!" Alexia screamed. "You don't understand, do you? Sora, run now!"  
Sora started running away from that place.  
  
Riku twisted Alexia's arm. "Tell me why did you come back!"  
Alexia screamed in pain. "I came back to save you, Riku! I came to save you from the darkness! I came back for you!"  
"Wrong, Alexia!!" Riku twisted her arm even more. She winced in pain. "You can't see it, can you? The powers Maleficent gave you! They will consume you! The darkness will! Riku! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Riku demanded. "Because I love you, Riku! That's why I came back to you! If you don't love me, you'll have to kill me to save Kairi!" Alex cried.  
"Silly girl, he can't hear your confession from where he is right now." A deep voice said, using Riku to speak.  
"If you're not Riku, who the hell are you?" Alex demanded.  
  
"I am Ansem, the seeker of the true darkness. The boy you call Riku has become my vessel." The so-called Ansem replied.  
Then, the girl, Kairi had woken up.  
"The last princess has woken up. Now, the last keyhole will be unlocked." He was right. It was unlocking.  
  
Suddenly, an image of Riku appeared facing Alex and Kairi.  
"Both of you have to run! NOW! GO!" He yelled.  
"Riku, what about you?" Alex asked quickly.  
"I heard your confession, Alex. It helped me come back! I love you too. Now, run! I'll hold him off for a while!"  
_  
"That flashback. Why do I see it now?" She said to herself. "Riku, where are you?"

* * *

Please r&r. 


	4. Kikoeteru?

**Chapter 4: Kikoeteru?**

(Kikoeteru? means 'Can you hear it?' in Japanese.)

"Alex, please be safe." Riku prayed. "Oh. She's safe where she is right now. But, not for much longer." The figure said. "Who are you?" Dual Wielder Sora demanded."I'm Axel. Remember that name well." The figure said."Axel, new plan. Get the one named Riku and bring him to me." A female voice ordered.

"Very well." Axel dashed at Riku with his spiral blades and slashed out. Riku blocked with his keyblade."RIKU!" Alex's voice screamed. "HANG IN THERE!" It came from Axel's coat. Riku punched him and a sphere fell out of his coat. A sphere of Alex.Axel retreated and disappeared.

"_Tell me, Alexia. Why are you here? Answer me!" A powerful female voice commanded._"_Why should tell someone like you? You may be royal but you can't get everything you want." Alex hissed._"_Is because of your lover, Riku? You came in search for him, didn't you?" The voice said._

"_Amelia, why do you insist on getting him when you haven't even met him?" Alex asked._"_I am Queen of this world now. Call my your Highness." Amelia snapped._"_Why should I? You're just jealous that I had a boyfriend before you did!" Alex shouted._"_When did you meet him?" Amelia asked._

"_Not telling." Alex looked away. __Amelia muttered something and Alex clutched her forehead. "I see, you met him a year after you left this world at the age of fifteen." _"_Stop the mind hacking before I..." Alex stopped._

"_Before you what, Rzeznik? You were a servant girl and always will be. You will never be free again."__Amelia spun her heel and left, laughing maniacally._

"_Slut, whore." Then, Alex let out a string of curse words. A lot of them about the 'Her Highness'._

"_Damnit! How can I find Riku if I'm stuck in this dungeon?!"_

"Looks like she's eager to find you." Kairi said.

"Really eager." Sora added.

"Let's go!" Riku ordered.

Mickey shrugged and followed the three humans.

* * *

Alex sat in the corner of her dungeon cell, shedding her tears. "I need to stop crying. I need to find the way out of here." She cried.Vixen had shown up again. This time, he had five people. He threw each one into the cell Alex was it."Ryan, it was your stupid idea." One of them muttered. Alex sweatdropped. "Sora, Kairi, Caitlin, Ryan, Jason. What are you guys doing here?"

"Um...we were looking for you. Wait, how long have you been here?" Caitlin asked."Three hours in this cell. Five hours in this world." Alex replied."Amelia never changed, did she?" Jason asked."Nope, she's still a slut." Alex replied. Caitlin bowed her head. "Oh dear. Now what?"

"Stay here, I guess." Sora said sadly."I feel so weak now. I can't use any magic at all." Alex complained.Jason examined the cell door. "Yup. This is a magic-resistant cell. We can't use magic to get out and you're getting weaker by the hour."

A tear trickled down Alex's face. No one noticed that. 'I need to see you again, Riku. There must be a way out of here.'Suddenly, Ryan inched closer to Alex and kissed her. She was shocked out of her trance and shoved him away. In a split second, a huge mark was on his cheek.

"Ryan, you idiot! How could you do that? After all, Riku is still alive!" Caitlin, Sora, Jason and Kairi shouted in unison.Alex wiped her lips and turned away from the group.Her head rested against the stone-cold wall, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see Riku again.

* * *

Where are Riku & co. going?

What will happen to Alex and the others in the dungeon cell?

Please r&r.


	5. Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Avril Lavigne's I'm with you.**

"It's been five hours since the last time you spoke up, Alex. Say something!" Caitlin hissed. Alex glared at her friend. "I think I know how to get out of here. But, someone has to stay here and be Amelia's captive. That's when Ryan comes in."

"Why do I have to stay?!" Ryan yelled. "Because, we know you're infatuated with Alex and she doesn't want to you to come since your heart will be broken when she and Riku get back together." Sora replied coldly. "Exactly. Anyway, you did have a crush on her sluttyness when you were a kid." Alex added.

"Why are you using that as an excuse?!" Ryan shouted. "Shut up, both of you!" Jason was pissed off by now. "Now, Alex, you're the leader for now until we find the Riku they speak of, understood?" Caitlin looked at the eldest girl, Alex. She sighed. "Understood."

"What's the plan?" Jason asked, shooting a death glare at his brother.

"Ryan, break the door down." Alex ordered. "With what?" Ryan cried. "Just punch it!" Sora gritted his teeth. Ryan shrugged and punched the cell's door. Alex muttered something in Latin. The door dissipated.

"Now, Ryan, go to the throne room and stall for time. We'll get out of the castle." Alex instructed. Ryan did as he was told.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Your Majesty, Alexia and the others escaped." Vixen reported.

"Don't worry, Princess." Ryan waked toward Amelia and kneed down before her, "I know who they're looking for." "Axel, did you locate the one named Riku?" Amelia asked. Axel appeared behind Ryan and Vixen. "Yes, your Highness. I did. He was in Traverse Town." He reported.

"That wench escaped. I'll finish her off in front of her lover's eyes. Bring Riku and Alexia alive, understand?" Amelia commanded. "Understood." All three bowed their heads.

"Now, go. Bring them back safe and unharmed." Ryan and Axel disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"So, jealous, aren't you, Amelia? You saw how Riku looked like in Alex's mind. You want him. Heh, jealousy will get the best of you." The spirit of Alex's mother, Leila appeared behind the throne, "Riku loves Alex and her alone. He will never love you like my daughter said." Vixen and Amelia heard that and saw her. "Why are you here, priestess?" Vixen snorted.

Leila stepped forward, gliding past Amelia and Vixen to the door. "I came to warn you, Amelia. Your jealousy of my daughter and love for Alexia's lover, Riku will lead you to your downfall." She stepped toward the door and vanished.

* * *

Alex and the others ran for the gummi ship. Alex pulled her hood up. But, Caitlin led them the wrong way. A group of Heretic Hunters and soldiers cornered them. "They've got us trapped." Kairi whined. "Hey, Caitlin, can you still do it?" Alex whispered. Caitlin nodded and smiled. "Do what?" Jason asked. "Just watch." Caitlin and Alex hands intertwined and they waited.

"By order of her Majesty, you are all under arrest and will be sent to the dungeons." The Leader of them, Axel ordered. "Well, tell the Queen that we'll resist her orders." Alex said calmly. 'What's with Alex and Caitlin? They're so confident.' Sora noticed that.

The six took a step back. The guards laughed. "You can't get away." Caitlin and Alex smirked. "Oh yeah. We're willing to fight." They said in unison. The soldiers charged at them. "Flame Dance!" Caitlin cried. She started dancing gracefully and flames shot out of her body as she danced.

"What is this?" Jason gasped. "Those two girls must be mages. They know magic. Arrest them!" Axel

ordered. "Dance of Blades." Alex spun around and danced gracefully as well. Each time, she spun; a wind blade was summoned, attacking her enemies. All the soldiers were down.

"You know magic too, Caitlin? You could have told me!" Jason said to her. "There was no reason too." Caitlin said. They ran to Sora's gummi ship and flew off. 'Riku, I'm coming.' Alex looked at the map of worlds Sora went to. He went to many worlds. Way too many.

* * *

Blood was on the ground and in the air. Dual Wielder Sora, Kairi and Mickey were facedown on the ground, bleeding to death. Riku had cuts all over his body. "Had enough yet, son?" A voice sneered. It belonged to Sephiroth. "Father, I came to ask a simple question and my friends are dying because of you." Riku panted. He started coughing out his own blood.

"You are my youngest son. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo don't know about you though." Sephiroth said.

"Father, have you heard of a boy named Sora?" Riku demanded. "Ah, Sora. That boy. Yes, he was here about four years ago." Sephiroth replied.

"Sephiroth Valentine, do not hurt your goddaughter's lover." A gentle voice said. It belonged to a spirit. "Leila, why are you here? You're supposed to stay dead." Sephiroth snapped. "I came to see your son, Riku. Alexia, my daughter, is your goddaughter, is she not?" Leila asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, what about her?" "Wait, Alex is your goddaughter. But, she's my..." Riku was cut off by Leila. "I know Alex is your girlfriend. You two are not blood related in any way." Leila was the mess of blood everywhere. "You're always out for blood. Tears of the Phoenix!" A staff appeared in her hand and she started to dance slow and gracefully. A phoenix appeared and started to cry. Its tears completely healed them.

"Now, go. Return to Hollow Bastion. You will find all of them waiting there." Leila and the Phoenix were disappearing into thin air. "Should we go?" Kairi asked. "Go. Leila is a priestess. She knows what best for all of you." Sephiroth walked away, with his angelic black wing blowing in the wind.

They left for the gummi to go to Hollow Bastion.

Ryan smirked and emerged from the shadows. "They're all going to be in Hollow Bastion, eh? Well, I'll give them a welcome party, won't we, Your Majesty?" He asked. Amelia appeared next to him. Instead of her gown, she was wearing a black leather outfit. "Yes, we'll greet them alright."

* * *

It was five hours to get to Hollow bastion by Normal drive since the warp drive was damaged.

Alex sighed. "Poor girl, she's still thinking about Riku." Kairi whispered to Caitlin, who nodded.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cuz nothing's going right and  
Everything's a mess  
And no-one like's to be alone_

She tried so hard not to cry. But, she couldn't help it. Jason shook his head. "It's usual for her to cry when she was a kid. But now, it's not normal." Caitlin let her best friend cry on her shoulder. "He's okay, Alex. He can take care of himself for a while." Sora said calmly. Alex nodded, brushing her tears again. "It's my will to be with you again." She said under her breath. (A/N: Sorry, I had to quote that from Dream, the singers of my will, the first ending theme of Inuyasha.)

* * *

All three groups are heading to Hollow Bastion.

Please r&r.


	6. Return to the place where we first met

**Chapter 6: Return to the place where we first met**

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked every five seconds. "Shuddup!" Caitlin ordered. Kairi and Sora remained silent, but they sensed the anger growing in both Caitlin and Alex. "Why should I?" Asked Jason.

"SHUT UP AND SIT!" Alex shrieked. By will, she casted gravita and Jason hit the floor hard. "He's dead." Sora said. "Uh-huh." Kairi nodded.

"Finally, he's quiet." Caitlin muttered. "I wonder how Ryan's doing." Sora said. Jason got to his feet and sat next to Caitlin. "He's probably flirting with Amelia. He thinks he's God's gift to women." He snorted.

"He's such a pervert, kissing Alex when she's not paying attention. I mean, Riku's alive for crying outloud." Kairi hissed.

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked again. Sora glared at him. "We're here." Alex was the first one to get out of the ship. "She seems eager." Kairi giggled. "Too eager. I've never seen her like this." Caitlin sighed. "She missies Riku like crazy then." Jason muttered.

Alex practically jumped over the ledges of Rising falls faster than everyone else. "She's good at this! Alex, slow down and wait!" Kairi shouted. She was already at the top when she stopped. "This better not take forever, you guys." She said, checking her nails. "How do you do that?!" Jason yelled.

"I climbed Rising Falls a lot when I worked with Riku. He always wanted to take the longer way than the shortcut most of the time." Alex answered.

"I hate this now." Jason muttered. "Shut up and climb." Kairi hissed.

An hour later...

All of them finally were at the top. Jason, Caitlin and Kairi were so out of breath. "Never make me do that again." They panted. "It's much easier to get down. You just have to jump off the ledges." Sora stated. "Are you crazy?! That's total murder suicide, you know!" Caitlin screamed. "Not really. I've tried that." Kairi said. Alex walked ahead of the group to the lift to the castle. "Come on. Get up. Let's go."

"Why does she have to be leader?" Jason whined. "Because she's the eldest." Caitlin groaned. "Well, at least, when we find Riku, she's not the leader anymore." Kairi moaned. "I heard that. Let's get going." Alex ordered. Sora rolled his eyes and the group followed her to the castle. When they reached the entrance to the Entrance hall, Alex sweatdroppped. "Now, I wish I wasn't the one who blasted down these doors."

"You were the one who did that?!" Sora pointed at the ruined doors. Alex nodded. "Yup. That was her all right." Caitlin examined the ruin. "The entrance hall. I remember I fought Riku here once before. He was controlled by darkness." Alex whispered, walking into the room.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Jason yelled.

"Alex, watch where you're going!" Sora shouted. Alex walked right through a portal. It led her to the castle chapel. "I walked through a portal and I didn't notice. What else can happen?" She asked.

* * *

Riku and Mickey were dropped off at Hollow Bastion since Dual Wielder Sora and Kairi needed to be somewhere. "See ya!" Mickey waved and turned to Riku, who seemed to have trouble getting up Rising Falls. 'This is harder if you're blind.' Riku thought. "Need help?" The mouse asked.

"No, I'm fine on my own." Riku replied, hanging from a ledge. "Summon Simba." Simba appeared and Mickey jumped on. He grabbed Riku and shoved him on. "Where to?" Simba asked. "Great Crest." Riku snorted. In a split second, he was there. "What just happened? I was with Mickey a second ago and now, I'm on the Great Crest." He muttered. Since Riku was blind, his sense of hearing had improved greatly. He heard only a female voice coming from the Castle chapel. The very place where he first met Alex.

"Who can that be?" He let his memory guide him to the chapel.

* * *

"Who's there?" Alex asked. She had a firaga spell, ready to fire. "I can hear you have lit a fire spell." A male voice said. "Who's there? Answer my question." Alex demanded. The voice's keeper hid in the shadows of the room. He chuckled. "I'm invulnerable to magic." The flame Alex's hand dispersed at her will. "You still didn't answer my question." Alex snapped.

The figure stepped away from the shadows, revealing his shoulder length silver hair. 'It's...' Alex took a step forward. "Riku, is that you?" Her voice wasn't harsh like before, but gentle. Riku nodded. She walked toward him and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"That was for not coming back to me for four years. And this is also for that same reason." She said. Their lips met and kissed like there would be no tomorrow.

'I never want to leave you again, Alex.' His arms dropping down to his girlfriend's waist.

He felt her tears of joy against her cheeks and his. Her tears cured his eyesight. He looked through the blindfold and saw her beautiful face. They broke the kiss and Riku took off his blindfold.

Alex and Riku were about to kiss again but something prevented them from doing so.

"Sorry to interrupt this romantic moment you two lovebirds are having right now." A voice familiar to Alex said. She gasped.

* * *

Cliffy. Who is the person? Obvious, it's Ryan or Amelia. Your guess.

Please r&r.


	7. Separated again

**Chapter 7: Separated again**

Ryan appeared at the scene, smirking. "RYAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Alex shrieked. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH...." "Me?" Amelia appeared beside Alex's pervert friend.

Alex's eye widened and she clutched Riku's hand tightly. "Alex, who exactly are they?" Riku asked.

"The girl over there is a slut and that guy is a pervert AKA Amelia and Ryan." Alex replied. Riku knew that his girlfriend hated both people in front of them. "No way! You're not going to have Riku!" Alex screamed at Amelia.

"It's not him we're after this time." Ryan said, kissing Amelia on her neck. Alex started to laugh. "You two together. That's funny. Since both of you are the same."

Ryan smirked and waved his hand. Chains appeared around Alex's wrists and ankles. She was disappearing.

"Alex! No!" Riku yelled, "I don't want to lose you again like last time!" Amelia and Ryan started laughing insanely. Alex was now completely out of sight. "You'll pay for that!" Riku shouted.

"I'd like to see you try. Since Alex always said you were strong." Ryan chuckled. "To think you fell in love with a mage like her." Amelia giggled.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted furiously. He had lost the girl he loved again. "Riku, where's Alex?" Mickey and the others ran into the chapel. Jason and Caitlin cracked their knuckles when they saw Ryan. "Your brother and the slut are together. Any words about them before we have to fight?" Caitlin asked. "Yep. Ryan was such a stupid fool. No offense, kissin' every girl he sees. Well, except Kairi." Jason snorted.

"Thank Yevon. I was the only girl he didn't kiss." Kairi gave a death glare at Ryan with Sora.

Amelia was getting annoyed. "Enough with the chat already!"

"Where's Alex?!" Riku yelled furiously. He was growing impatient by the minute.

Amelia's lips curled into an evil smile. "Like I'll ever tell." Then, she and Ryan vanished.

"Where'd they go?!" Mickey and Riku asked. "Elysian. Alex's homeworld." Kairi and Sora replied in unison. "I think Amelia's planning to torture her slowly and then, kill her when she's weak." Jason said quickly.

"Then, what the hell are we doing here?! Let's go!" Riku ran out of the hall before another word was said. "He's fast." Caitlin muttered. "Then, you should see him jump down Rising Falls since his blindfold's off." Mickey said.

Later on...

"SLOW DOWN!" Jason yelled. "You're like Alex when we were climbing up Rising Falls." Caitlin said in-between breaths. "She's used to jumping up and down Rising Falls." Riku shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I bet you're the one who trained her." Sora snorted, catching Kairi when she jumped.

"No, that wasn't my job. Maleficent trained her," Riku stopped jumping after he mentioned the witch's name, "I was only her partner." "So, everything she told us about you was right." Caitlin panted.

Riku said nothing and jumped the final ledge.

Mickey sweatdropped. "I hate this."

'I can't live in a world without you, Alex. I just can't.' Riku turned to look at his struggling companions.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me you're that weak. Alex can do better." He taunted. "Can we take five now?" Caitlin whined.

"You can take five after you reach the point where I'm standing." Riku said. 'I can see why Alex and Riku make a good couple. Alex's strong-willed and powerful with magic. Riku's physically strong and invulnerable against magic.' Jason sighed.

Five minutes later....

Everyone was at the bottom of Rising Falls. "Now, you can take five." Riku instructed.

Everyone except Riku was tired out. "Why did you and Alex have to be the ones running in and out of this place?" Mickey asked. Riku didn't answer. The only thing things that were on his mind were Alex and her safety. 'We're coming, Alex. Don't you worry. I'm coming.'

They got on the ship and headed back to Elysian.

* * *

'I know you will. Like you promise me last time. We'll be together again.' Alex leaned her head against the stone-cold wall of her dungeon cell. "Why'd you have to be thrown in, girlie?" Another prisoner asked.

"Shut up!" Alex hissed. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. 'I can't stand living without seeing you, Riku.' Alex then, closed her eyes to relive another memory.

"_You could have just picked the lock, you know." A very annoyed male voice stated. _

"_You should talk, keyblade master." Alex hissed._

"_Is that how you treat former friends, Alex?" The silver haired male asked._

"_Riku, it will corrupt you. Don't give into the darkness." Alex advised._

"_Wanna test that theory?" Riku dashed at her and she leaped up._

"_The darkness gave me this power, Alex. This power is what I wanted for so long." Riku shouted, slashing out her. Alex took the full-force of the attack. _

_Donald and Goofy just sat on the stairs, watching the two fight._

"_Should we join?" Goofy asked._

"_Nah, let's just watch." Donald replied._

_Back to the battle...._

_Each time Riku attacked, Alex blocked. When he casted any spell, she countered it with an arrow._

_Alex shot several arrows at him. But, he cut all of them in half and sprinted to attack her._

_Without a sword, Alex felt powerless against her former partner._

"_Tired yet, Alex?" Riku taunted._

"_No." A familiar energy ran through Alex's veins. Her magic was slowly returning._

"_Come on. Is that all you've got?" Riku taunted again._

"_No, it isn't. Firaga - Blizzaga -Thundeaga!" Alex casted all three spells at once. The flames, blizzard and lightning became one and exploded in front of Riku, knocking him of his feet. _

_Then, everyone heard a woman, laughing._

"_Maleficent! Show yourself! I know you're watching!" Alex screamed, blocking Riku's sword with her arm._

"_I see you didn't even make a scratch on each other. I wonder why." Maleficent's voice wondered._

_Riku flinched at that. But, Alex didn't._

"_Err...She's in the Grand hall." Alex disappeared as Sora ran through the blasted down doors._

_At the Grand hall..._

"_Ah. Alexia, I see Riku let you slip out of his sight again." Maleficent turned around to face the young fifteen-year-old._

"_Cut the crap, witch." Alex snapped._

"_My, you've become a badly raised one the past few days since you disappeared the last time." Maleficent's eyebrow rose. Then, she chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" Alex asked the sorceress. _

"_Well, I suspect you know of the plans about the true darkness and the end of that boy, Sora. So, I have to kill you." Maleficent sent Alex flying. Upon hitting the stone wall of the hall, blood poured out of the wound she received from Beast._

_She winced in pain. "Things are looking so bad." _

_When Maleficent was about to finish off Alex, Riku came rushing in._

'_Bad timing, that boy has.' Maleficent looked at him and seemed to have read his mind, "I'll take care of the brat. You watch over the princesses and especially keep your eye on her." She pointed at Alex, who was still bleeding._

_When she turned around and left, Alex was completely healed._

"_Damnit." Alex then hissed more curse words._

"_Language. Watch your language, Alex!" Riku snapped at her._

"_Whatever. Why should I listen to you when you've sided with that witch and the freakin' darkness?" She snapped back at him. Riku tried so hard not to get angry. But, he couldn't contain all the anger in him fueled by his hate of Sora. Suddenly, the silver haired guy let out a string of curse words at her._

'_Man, he's so hot when he's angry. Damnit, not these thoughts again. I still have to keep those out of my mind.'_

"Thank God, that witch is dead." Alex whispered to herself.

* * *

Please r&r.


	8. My will

**Chapter 8: My will**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song My will. I only own the plot. **

Riku spaced out, thinking about Alex again. "I don't blame him for missing her. I mean, he hasn't seen her for like four years and they meet up now. But, she was taken away from him again." He heard Mickey say this from the cockpit. Everyone except himself were in there.

_I wake from my sleep and face the day, that I have the hope to reach you someday  
I cannot go on, take all the steps  
Cause my way's not easy to go_

"Hopefully, she's not dead." Jason's voice said. "Shut up! He can hear you." Caitlin hissed. Riku pulled out the sphere of her and stared at it for some time.

_Now, even I do really wanna I see you, I can take my time  
Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all, I do  
It, does it exist an everlasting love? in which I could believe_

"I guess he doesn't want to lose her." Riku heard Kairi said that before she began sobbing. "This is like a romance novel Selphie reads all the time." He heard Sora snort. 'Got that right, Sora. Why does this have to happen to us, Alex? Why'd we have to get torn apart again?' Riku thought, staring Alex's face.

_I had hope because, I was strong and crude, knowing that I don't want  
No lose you, no_

"All I wanted was to be with you again." Riku whispered to himself. 'Why is fate keeping us apart?'

* * *

Tears streaked down Alex's face. 'I need to see you again. Just thing of you makes me cry.'

_Thinking of you made me cry  
See my eyes  
They were filled with tears_

"Why me?!" Alex cried. She punched the wall and blood gushed out of her fist. "Hey kid! Calm down!" The other prisoners yelled. "Are you okay, kid?" "I'm fine." Alex muttered curaga. It healed completely. "You're a mage?!" Alex looked at them as if to say duh.

_And all I've got  
It's my will to be with you again_

"No wonder you were treated harshly than the rest of us."

Alex nodded. "I admit I'm a mage. But, I'm thinking of getting out of here soon."

"Escape?"

"Yes." Alex sighed. "Why?" The other prisoners asked. Then, one of them stood up and it was a little girl. "Wow. You must be powerful mage then." She said in awe. Then, the girl's mother said, "You've lost it. There's no way out." Alex looked at the girl and at the girl's mother. "There is a way out. After I get out, I'll help all of you."

"Why?"

"Because all of you are innocent. You were born to be mages too. I can see it around your hearts." Alex replied.

_Thinking of you made me cry  
So many times  
The only thing that fed my soul was you  
And I have my will to be with you someday_

"I see now. You're eager to get out of here because your light is still out there." The girl's mother said. Alex nodded and then, looked at the other prisoners. She knew most of them were mages or blood relatives of them.

Again, the ghost of Alex's mother appeared. "Alexia, Riku on his way here. Escape soon." She instructed.Alex nodded and the same magic that flows in her veins awoken. "Why am I mage?" She whispered.

"Your father was one. So, was I before I became a priestess. That magic blood is in your veins. Making you a true-blooded mage." Leila said. After a moment of silence, Leila said, "Now." After that, she vanished. Everyone nodded.

"Flagrate!" Alex cried. It created a firey x on the cell door and she kicked it down. She casted them on the other doors and they were gone. One by one, they ran. Alex was left in the dungeon with the little girl and the little girl's mother. "Thank you." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Alex spun around and her old magic wand appeared in her hand. "He's coming. Now, run. I'll hold him off." The girl and her mother ran.

"Well, Alex. You got all the other mages out before yourself. You're not the type of girl I'd thought you'd be." Ryan stepped down from the other staircase in front of his former friend. "You thought I was selfish?! How stupid can you be?!" Alex screamed. "LIGHT!" Ryan's sword gave off a bright light. Blinded by it, Alex couldn't do anything. Ryan knocked her out cold.

"Where is your beloved now, Alex?" He mocked.

* * *

Cliffy! I'm sorry to the readers! I just had to end this chapter there.

Please read and review.


	9. Ryan's true intention

**Chapter 9: Ryan's true intention**

Author's rant: Okay. This chapter's going to be like the Princess Bride and the Final Fantasy X scene when Yuna has to marry –shivers- Seymour. But, it concerns Alex, Riku and Ryan. This is going to get annoying if you don't like the song I will carry you by Clay Aiken. If I get anything wrong in spelling or some lines just don't make sense, I'm getting some of the stuff for this chappie from the Princess Bride.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the book The Princess Bride or I will carry you by Clay Aiken.**

Alex groaned and opened her eyes. It was lying down on a warm bed. 'How did I get here? I can't remember.' Then, it hit her. "Ryan brought me here. But why?" She got off the bed and walked toward the mirror in the room. Her eyes widened. "What the hell?" Instead of her usual attire, she was wearing a white strapless dress, which barely reached her knees, white knee-length boots and white gloves.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex cried. 'Why am I wearing this dress?'

The door swung open and the slut, Amelia walked in. "Finally, you're awake. Now, let's get you ready." An evil grin spread across her face. "What are you talking about?!" Alex demanded, "Why am I in this dress?! Answer me!!"

"You don't know, do you?" Amelia giggled, "Your beloved Riku isn't coming. Only he can stop you from getting married." "Married?! To who?!" Alex asked angrily. "Ryan, your fiancée." Amelia replied.

"That idiot is not my fiancée! I don't love him either!" Alex shouted. "He's been your fiancée ever since you two were born. Your mother didn't know about that." Amelia chuckled.

"Oh God. No way! I won't marry him!" Alex shrieked. "Even if we were betrothed at birth!"

* * *

Riku felt a sharp pain in his heart. "Alex, what's happening to you?" After a short pause, Riku went to the cockpit. "Drive the ship faster! Alex is in huge trouble if we don't get there now." Mickey nodded and used warp drive. They were there in an instant.

"Hey! Have you heard that a mage is getting married to Queen Amelia's third-in-command?" A young kid asked his friends. Riku and the others decided to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, my parents said that they're getting married against the bride's will. What's the bride's name anyway?" One of the other kids said. "I think was Alexia Rzeznik." The mother of one of the kids spoke up. "And Sir Ryan's the third-in-command, right?" The third kid asked. The mother nodded. Then, they left.

Caitlin and Jason looked at each other and gulped. "We know Ryan likes Alex. But, this has gone way too far." Sora looked at Riku, who was shaking violently. "Ryan, that bastard! He won't get away with that!" "Yeah." Kairi nodded. "Let's go find the wedding and crash it before it's too late." Mickey stated.

"Let's go crash a wedding for Alex's sake!" Riku ran off into the city first and the others followed him, trying to keep up with his speed. 'Don't worry. I'm coming.'

* * *

Amelia put a tiara on Alex's head and covered her face with a veil. "It's time." She said. "Riku will come. I'm sure of it." Alex hissed. "Why are you doing this for Ryan anyway?" "It's favor since he did something for me." Amelia said evilly, giving Alex a bouquet of flowers to hold.

"Come on. It's time to go."

Later on...

At the throne room, Ryan was waiting with an Archdean. He was growing impatient unlike the Archdean.

"Patience is a virtue, Sir Ryan." The Archdean stated. Then, Alex walked in with Axel and Vixen behind her. They were there to make sure she wasn't going to run away. Slowly, she walked toward Ryan and the Archdean.

_Yeah I know it hurts,_

_Yeah I know you're scared walking down the road that leads to who knows where._

_Don't you hang your head,_

_Don't you give up yet_

_When courage starts to disappear_

_I will be right here._

When she reached them Ryan said, "You look beautiful today, Alexia." 'Bastard. Son of a....' The Archdean cut off her thoughts. "Ryan and Alexia, I am old and my thoughts on marriage..." But, he was cut off by Ryan.

"Holiness, my love is simply overpowering my ability to wait--- please skip down to the end of the service."

Alex said nothing. She knew Riku was coming. She imagined him taking on the guards that were out protecting the castle gates.

"Marriage..." Again, Ryan cut him off. "Again, Holiness. In the name of love. Please hurry along as best you can to the end." Alex was paying little attention to Ryan and the archdean. All that was on her mind was Riku (obviously –gets hit by Riku plushie my friend Jasmine threw- I'll get back to the story).

_When your world breaks down_

_And the voices tell you turn around._

_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you, carry you.  
  
When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes._

_When you're falling behind, I will carry you._

"Very well, Ryan. Man and wife. You are man and wife." The Archdean declared. At that moment, Ryan kissed Alex with a firey passion. Alex didn't return the kiss. Her hand became a fist. Then, the doors burst open. Riku, Sora, Mickey, Jason, Caitlin and Kairi ran in and saw that sight.

"RYAN!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Jason, Caitlin and Riku yelled in unison. Ryan heard that and broke away from Alex. Alex hung her head, not looking at them and ran out of there through the other staircase.

"You're too late." Then, Ryan started to laugh maniacally.

Sora sweatdropped. "Can we beat him up now?" Kairi asked. Mickey nodded and looked at Riku "Yep. Riku's ready to go." Riku looked at his friends. "What the hell?" He asked. "You go after Alex and we'll fight the bastard over there. Even though Jason is his brother." Caitlin said. Jason nodded. "I was looking for a reason to beat him up and here it is."

"Thanks, guys. Be careful though." Riku ran off the same way. Thought several corridors, he heard someone sobbing and crying. Riku found where it came from and opened the door.

_Everybody cries, _

_Everybody bleeds, _

_No one ever said that life's an easy thing. _

_That's the beauty of it, _

_When you lose your way, _

_Close your eyes _

_And go to sleep _

_And wake up to another day._

It was Alex. (A/N: She's still wearing that white dress.) "Damnit!" She cursed. "Language. Alex, watch your language." Riku instructed. Alex turned her head and saw him. Her face was stained with tears now. "Riku, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what?" Riku asked. "For getting married to that bastard." Alex said, with her eyes to the floor. 'Same old Alex.' Riku thought. "Did you say it?" He asked, lifting Alex's chin for her to look at him. "Say what?" Alex questioned. "Did you say 'I do'?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Umm...we kinda skipped that part." Alex muttered. "So, technically, you're not married to him." Riku laughed. Then, a few seconds later, his lips met Alex's. When they broke the kiss, Alex embraced him. "I don't ever want to let go of you again." Riku whispered. _  
_

_When your world breaks down_

_And the voices tell you turn around._

_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you, carry you.  
  
When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes._

_When you're falling behind, I will carry you._

"Please, oh baby, don't go." Alex whispered back to him. "Sorry to break up the love scene here. But we have to go. Ryan gonna wake up any minute now. Come on!" Sora shouted, "The others are in the gummi ship!" Alex found her usual clothes and stuffed them into her bag. She, Riku and Sora ran off. But, Ryan blocked their way when they reached the entrance hall. "You're not going anywhere with my wife." Ryan sneered. "I am not your wife! I don't even love you!" Alex shrieked.

_You should know now_

_That you're not alone._

_Take my heart_

_And we will find,_

_You will find, your way home.  
  
When the stars go blind_

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes.  
  
When you're falling behind,_

_I will carry you, carry you,_

_I will carry you,_

_Carry you,_

_I will carry you,_

_Carry you,_

_I will carry you._

Ryan drew his sword and dashed toward someone.

* * *

Sarah: Cliffy. -gets hit by Riku plushie again-

Jasmine: SARAH!

Sarah: What?!? Why'd you throe my favorite plushie at me again?!?

Sienna: I can't believe I just noticed.

Jasmine and Sarah: Noticed what, Sienna?

Sienna: That Sarah's the opposite of Riku cuz you get angry, jealous and pissed off so easily. You're a voice of reason and spiritually strong.

Sarah: I've been knowing that for a very long time.

Please r&r.


	10. Dueling

**Chapter 10: Dueling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Linkin Park's breaking the Habit.**

Ryan dashed toward Riku and he blocked. "There's no way you're going to have Alex." "Sora, get out of here." Alex hissed, looking at the two dueling. "What about you?" Sora said in a worried tone. "Just get out of here before I jinx your legs to get out of here." Alex hissed even louder.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

Sora gulped and ran like a scared little dog to the gummi ship. Alex turned to the battle and pointed her wand at Ryan. "Stupefy!" She muttered. A jet of red light shot at him and he blocked it with his sword. Ryan was advancing toward her. "Collopotus!" Riku yelled. An invisible force shoved Ryan to the wall nearest to him and farther from Alex.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always chose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

"Are you okay?" Riku ran to her and embraced her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think he'd be brought down that easily." Alex whispered. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Protego!" Ryan's flying sword that was levitating behind Riku was in a stabbing position was knocked back after she casted that spell. The two guys dashed and locked blades.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always chose_

'_Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

"Expelliarmus!" Ryan shouted when Riku was caught off guard. He was not the spell's target, but Alex was. She shrieked when the spell knocked her off her feet and crashed into the wall. The wound she gave on her back from Beast did not heal completely. It reopened again and blood oozed out of it. Riku saw this, jumped into he air and did the Ragnarok combo. The wound closed but left a bruise.

The wall behind her was stained with her blood. Ryan and Riku ceased fighting to watch if she could survive that. "Stupefy!" Ryan shouted. Alex did a move similar to Dodge roll and got out of the spell's way.

_I don't know what worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit_

Still weak from the crash and the roll, Alex panted. Her forehead was drenched with sweat. She continue to watch the two guys fight over her. Riku somersaulted as Ryan swung his sword. "What's wrong, Ryan? Sword too heavy for you?" Riku taunted. "Not really." Ryan said like he was out of breath.

'Looks like he's getting tired.' Alex's eyes narrowed when she looked at her suitor. "Stupid liar. You're so bad at that." She muttered. Riku flipped backward, kicking Ryan's blade. 'Who's going to win?' Alex wondered. "ALEX! LOOK OUT!!!" Riku yelled. She turned around and gasped.

* * *

Cliffy. Heheh. Again. It might be a tear jerker later on. I have a bad choice of songs right now.

Please r&r.


	11. His last words

**Chapter 11: His last words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Evanescence's my last Breath. **

Amelia was right there with her sword, ready to stab. Alex was immobilized by fear. "ALEX!" Riku yelled. She could seem to get the strength to get up. "Say goodnight, Alexia." Amelia smiled evilly. Alex braced herself for the worse but it did not come. Riku took the sword's attack instead of Alex. He cried in agony when Amelia drew the sword out of his body.

He collapsed into his girlfriend's arms. "Riku, Riku. Please wake up." She tried so hard to hold back her tears. "Alex..." He groaned. Ryan smirked. "Heh. He'll be dead in a few hours. Why don't you dump him and come with me?" "And be your wife?! Not in this lifetime!!!" Alex cried.

Amelia giggled at the sight of Alex's boyfriend's bleeding. "I see. Riku is the kind of person who would die for the love of his life to be safe." "Shut up! You don't know a thing about love. You just care about yourself. Both of you." Alex stood up and glared at both. "Oh. Riku's dying and what are you going to do, sweetheart?" Ryan taunted.

"Shut up!! Don't you dare call me that!!! I swear I'll kill both of you!!" Alex screamed.

'She can't take us both at once. I wonder what's she's thinking about.' Amelia chuckled. "You're so entertaining." Ryan agreed with the Queen. "Well, you're not going to think this magic number's amusing then." Alex smirked.

"Huh?" Ryan and Amelia looked at each other and then, back at Alex. Beneath her feet was a strange magic circle. "Ultima, ramb sa yjahka so mujan'c meva. Knyhd sa bufan paouht draen ghufmatka. Vemm sa fedr bufan vyn cdnuhkan dryh drec. [Ultima, help me avenge my lover's life. Grant me power beyond their knowledge. Fill me with power far stronger than this.]" Her eyes flashed and she seemed different. Her magical aura was much stronger than before.

Her eyes were now crimson red and her voice powerful and frightening. "I told you I would avenge Riku like I said." Alex raised her hand and Amelia was levitating in the air. "PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Alex said in a mocking tone. A warp hole appeared below Amelia and Alex dropped her into it. Amelia screamed as she fell through the endless abyss below.

"She got what she deserved." Alex muttered, turning to Ryan. "Now what about you?" Ryan backed into the wall. He was drenched in sweat. He was frightened for his life (you could tell). "You're are such a pervert, Ryan. Why would you pick on me when I had a boyfriend?" Alex said. 'What should I do to him? Torture him and slowly kill him? Or kill him quickly?'

'Maybe if I beg for my life, she'll let me go free.' Ryan thought. "If you think I'll just let you go, I won't. You're going to die a very painless death due to the ultimate spell I casted on myself." Alex said. "NO! Please! ALEX! NOOOOOO!!!" Ryan yelled. "Say goodnight, Ryan." Alex's nails become long talons.

"No! Please! NOOO..." He was cut off when Alex's talons pierced through his heart. Blood oozed out after Alex pulled her hand out of his chest.

With her other hand, she felt her forehead. The ultimate spell wore off and she was normal again. Both Amelia and Ryan were dead. "Finally, Amelia's in hell to burn." She muttered. 'Argh! That smell of blood. Even if I can get the stain off. It won't get the smell off until months after today.'

"Alexia.... Alexia." Riku groaned.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long _

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Riku!" She immediately rushed to his side and took his hand. "You'll be okay. I'm here." Riku turned his head to look at Alex. "I wish it would be that simple, Alex. I wish it was." Alex looked at her lover. "What are you talking about, 'Ku?"

Riku sighed. "I don't think I'll make it." Tears streaked down Alex's face. "You'll make it. I know you will." She cried, "I wanted to share a future with you, Riku." He sat up and their lips met. His tongue touched hers and Alex wrapped his arms around him, not caring about the blood. 'I'm sorry, Alex.' Riku's heart cried.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Then, his body became limp. Riku lost too much blood. Alex broke the kiss and felt his hands. Her tears started blinding her and her heart skipped beats. "Alex! What's taking so...." Sora reentered the hall and gasped. "Is he....?" Riku's hands were cold. His eyes showed no emotion what so ever.

Sadly, Alex nodded and continued to cry. 'I wanted to share a future with you. Now, look. You're gone.'

Sora carried his best friend's body to the ship with Alex, following him. When they entered the ship, everyone was shocked. "Mickey?" "Yeah, Alex? What's wrong?" The mouse asked. "Drop me off at the coliseum. I need to talk to someone there. Sora, Kairi, please come with me." Alex begged. Sora nodded and Kairi agreed.

* * *

Just guess why she's going there and who she's gonna talk to. Find out on the next chappie. I'm still crying from the Riku death thing.

Please r&r.


	12. Bring Riku to life

**Chapter 12: Bring Riku to life**

A/N: I'm sorry for those who cried when Riku died in the last chappie. And no, sorry Michelle. You guessed wrong. It's not Sephiroth.

"Why are we here again?" Kairi asked. "Umm...Alex wanted to be here." Sora muttered. Kairi glanced at Alex and then, looked around. It was creepy–looking place. "Where are we exactly?" She asked.

"The home of Hades, the Underworld." Alex replied, looking at the river on their right side. "Why is that river green?" Sora asked. "Because that's the river Styx, one of the rivers flowing to the Hades' place." Alex answered.

Kairi hid behind Sora, who had his keyblade out. "Ah, we were expecting you three." Three eyeless women blocked their path. Well, one of them had one eye, which they shared. They wore black robes. Their skin was green. They looked really old. "Who ar...?" Alex cut off Kairi. "Are you the fates?"

"Yes, girl. We are." One of the women answered.

"I see why this girl is here. But not the others." The other two women whispered to each other. "We heard that." Sora snorted. "Alex wants to bring her lover back to life. The one that just died less than an hour ago."

"We're here to talk to Hades about that. How do we get there?" Alex asked. "Take the boat on the river Styx and Charon will take you there. When you reach his place, Hades' servants Pain and Panic will attend you. Ask them to bring you to their lord. Tell Hades that we, the Fates, let you pass." All three fates said in unison. Alex nodded and looked at her companions. "Let's go."

The fates started to laugh and disappeared in that one eyeball. "Gawd, they scary enough to make Tidus scream." Sora chuckled. "No, that was because you and Wakka were chasing him in Scream costumes." Kairi corrected. Alex shook her head. "Let's go already. I need to talk to Hades like now."

All three got on the boat ferry. Kairi looked in the green water. "I'm gonna throw up if I see this again. Those are souls."

"Don't we know that?" Sora and Alex hissed. 'Look, there's our stop.' Charon stopped the boat in front of Hades' palace, which technically is shaped as an oversized skull. Alex sweatdropped. "Hades is going to blow when he sees me." Then, the creatures Pain and Panic showed up after those three stepped out of the Charon's boat. Pain was short, green and looked devil-like. Panic was red, fat and also devil-like. (Sorry, if I get them mixed up. The last time I watched Hercules was when I was nine.)

"Alex! Is that you?!" Panic shouted. "Oh, the boss is gonna be so glad that you're still alive." Pain snickered. "Shut up! I'm here to see Hades. Not for a job as his delivery girl. Got it?!" Alex hissed. Pain and Panic backed away and led them up the black stone staircase. It led them straight to him.

"Alexia!" Hades shouted, stood from his throne and motioned them to come closer. "I see you brought the keyblade master and the seventh princess of heart with you."

Alex shook her head. "I'm not here to be a servant again. I'm here to get Riku back." "I think she forgot to mention something." Sora said to Kairi, who nodded. "Oh, lover boy Riku, eh? You two do make a good couple. Hook even thought so." Hades said, sitting back in his throne. "Just bring him back to life." Alex said calmly.

"I can't." Hades muttered low enough from them not to hear. "Bring him back!" Alex's gentle voice became a little louder. "I can't, Alex. I can't." Hades replied. "What?! You're the god of the underworld! You can!" A single tear escaped down to her cheek. "Alex, I can only do that if he is still needed in the world." Hades said sadly.

"I need him. I love Riku, Hades. I loved him with all of my heart. I didn't want to lose him again like the last time." Alex cried, "You don't understand, do you? You never did feel love, have you?!"

"Grant her request, Hades. Please." Kairi pleaded. "I wonder why those women in robes helped us get here." Sora muttered. "Wait, were the women called the Fates?" Hades asked, looking from Alex to the keyblade master. "Yeah, why?" Kairi asked.

Hades put one hand over his forehead. "Seeing if I don't answer this request, the Fates will get me to do it anyway." Alex's crying and sobbing had stopped. "Yes!" She, Sora and Kairi shouted in unison. "But, there's a catch. Neither of you four will remember anything about me bringing him to life. All you will wake up on Destiny Islands beach, where your friends will find you. Understood?" Hades asked. All three nodded.

Then, a flash of blue light and Riku's body appeared. His soul appeared in Hades' hand. Riku's body was surrounded by a white aura as the soul sank into the body. His eyes opened and saw his best friends, girlfriend and the lord of the underworld. "What the hell? How long was I gone?" He asked.

Alex giggled and embraced him. "Thank God. You're back."

"Now, all of you will forget what happened here." Were Hades' last words to them. Then, all of them were wiped out.

Later on...

"Hey Sleepyheads. Wake up." A voice called. Riku opened his eyes and turned to his right. Alex was right there. "It's good to be home." Another voice said. Riku chuckled. "The others are going to be happy that you're back." Alex groaned, "Especially Selphie."

"Don't worry. She won't be tormenting you anymore, Riku." Kairi giggled. "Hey! At least, we're all together gain, right?" Riku asked. "Right." Alex nodded. "Hey! I'll race to all of you to the racecourse. Caitlin and Jason are already there." Kairi suggested.

After a few seconds of silence, she said, "Ready. Set. Go!" From their sitting position, Riku, Alex and Sora scrambled up and ran. All three were tied. "I hope one of you can beat me." Riku taunted. "I seriously don't want to be beaten by Sora though." Alex teased. "I heard that!" Sora shouted. "Sora! Watch out for the door!!" Kairi screamed. It was too late. Sora had hit the wooden door and broke through it. "You should have warned me!" Sora yelled.

"Kairi did. Didn't you hear her?" Riku and Alex asked. Then, they fell on their knees, laughing.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Caitlin and Jason walked toward them and saw the scene. They started laughing as well. "Hey! What's that band around your finger, Caitlin?" Riku asked. "It's nothing." Caitlin replied, who blushed a little. "Do you think Jason....?" Kairi whispered to Alex, who glanced at Jason and Caitlin. "Oh my God! Finally!!!!" Alex shrieked.

"Umm...what do you mean 'finally'?" Sora asked, standing up. "'Cause for as long as I've known Jason. He's had a crush on Caitlin which developed a lot more than that and never did admit those feelings until now." Alex pointed at the band on Caitlin finger; "It looks like he finally proposed to her."

Sora sweatdropped. "She's good." Riku chuckled. "I hope you invite us to the wedding." Jason gave them a stern look. "Don't mention anything about this to Selphie. Got it?" Kairi nodded. "We know. She'll be all planning a romantic wedding out of you if she find out."

* * *

There's gonna be a few more chapters to go.

Please r&r.


	13. A huge surprise

**Chapter 13: A huge surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song "At the beginning". I forgot the two who sang it though.**

"It's a damn cold night. Where is Riku?" Alex was walking throughout the entire island at night. It was morning when the others found her, sitting restlessly at the Paupo tree. "Alex, you look tired. You should get some rest." Sora suggested. Jason nodded. "I agree. Sora's right."

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. "It's Riku obviously." Kairi groaned. "He's been gone all night. I'm really worried about him." Alex cried.

"Why'd he have to go missing today. I mean, today you and Riku's five year anniversary." Sora muttered, slapping his forehead. "Hey! Sorry, I was...." Everyone turned their heads and saw Riku, running across the bridge.

"Riku, Alex was worried about you!" Caitlin snapped. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex cried. "That," Jason pointed at Alex, "Was how worried your girlfriend was."

"Alex, can I talk to you alone?" Riku pulled Alex away from the group to the secret place. "Riku, what is with you today? You seem eager to tell me something." Alex said softly.

"Alexia," Riku began and paused. Alex flinched at the sound of her first name. 'He hasn't used my real name since we first met.' "Yes, Riku?" Alex asked.

"I... you know I love you with my whole heart. You and I both know you love me the same way too. Now, I want us to go to the next level of a relationship." Riku kneeled down on his right knee in front of his girlfriend and pulled out a velvet blue box.

"Oh my God! Riku, you...." Alex found herself speechless when he opened the box.

Inside was a three-carat diamond platinum band ring."Alexia, will you marry me?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Riku. I will." Alex answered. Tears of joy ran down her face as he slipped the engagement ring on his fianc's left ring finger. "So, that's why you were out all night." Alex giggled.

"Yeah. I love you." Riku planted kisses down Alex's cheek. Then, their lips met and the kiss deepened each second.

"Awright! Riku finally proposed to Alex like I predicted!" Sora's loud voice could be heard even when inside the cave. They broke the kiss and Alex said, "I love you too."

They ran out of the cave, hand in hand.

"Sora! I told you they could still hear you!" Kairi snapped.

"Anyone can hear him with his loud voice." Jason sneered. "I'm sorry, okay." Sora said. "Uh-oh. Run!" Caitlin advised. "Why?" Kairi and Sora asked in unison.

"Because of this. Waves arise!" Alex commanded, raising her hand.

Waves sprung up and attacked them. "ALEX!!!!" All four yelled. Alex flicked her wrist and the waves calmed down. "Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Hey! How's the happy couple?" Hades appeared. He now was a former master of darkness and good guy.

"Hello Hades. What are you doing here?" Sora asked coldly.

"Yo! Keyblade master. Lighten up. I'm here to congratulate the engaged couple over there, whom I used to work with." Hades jerked his thumb at Alex and Riku's direction.

"Yeah, whatever." Riku replied.

"Wind." Alex blew a little at Hades' direction and a strong breeze blew out Hades' fire hair out. "Whoa, Is my hair out?" He questioned. Everyone fell on their knees, laughing so hard that they could die by suffocation.

"Not funny, Alexia," Hades snorted, "Oh. I have to go. More souls to judge. Invite me to the wedding." He disappeared in a blue flame.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Why would the Lord of the Underworld want to go do the ex-General of Darkness and ex-Dark Mage's wedding?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged. "I think we owe him for something. But, I can't remember what."

-At the Beginning-

(A/N: They sing the song and they have flashbacks, which I might add are not in order.)

Alex- We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_  
_

Riku- No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart

"_That's the princess?!" Jafar yelled. "She's mute!!"_

"_That's because Alex casted a silence spell on her." Riku shook his head. At the corner of Alex's eyes, she saw Riku looked at her strangely a second later._

"_Anyway, why did you cast the spell, Alexia?" Maleficent asked._

"_Because it was too risky. The keyblade master was in that world." From Alex's palm, an image of the keyblade master and his new friends projected in front of them. Riku backed away. "Sora! That bastard."_

_The image disappeared as Alex's hand curled into a fist. "To think, he used to be your friend."_

"_Shut up, Alex!" Riku snapped. Then, he noticed she had a burn scar on her left arm. It was a circle with three symbols. The first symbol was a tear, the second was a flame and the third was a thunderbolt. The three symbols seemed to be connected to each other. Alex backed away about a few feet._

_Then, she pulled out the same magic wand. "Don't make me jinx you for no reason." She pointed it at Riku's chest. Riku pulled out his sword. Both stood in their fighting positions. "Fine, then. Bring it on!"_

"_Now, children. Don't fight. We've got more things to discuss." Jafar said, breaking up the fight._

_They both hated it when Jafar called them children. They were both fifteen for crying outloud._

"_Jafar, they are not children." Hook corrected. "They're fifteen. Anyway, I want to see them fight."_

"_We all have things to do." Maleficent looked at both Riku and Alex. "You two go find the next princess."_

"_All right."_

"_Jafar will go with you." Maleficent said. But, Jafar had gone ahead. _

Together- When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

_Riku said nothing as he followed to the portal. The next thing they knew they were in countryside, near a village. "OK. Belle's gotta close by." Riku stated. "Alex, you stay here and I'll..."_

"_I hate it when you call the shots." She whined._

_Riku rolled his eyes. "Huh? What's going on over there?" _

_A man stood outside a cottage with so many people and a woman seemed to be defending her father._

"_No, my father isn't crazy!" She screamed._

"_Belle, if you only marry me, I promise he will not go." The man said._

"_No way, Gaston! I won't marry you!" Belle screamed._

"_Belle! Belle! Help me!" Her father yelled. "Please!"_

"_Louise, tell us again what you saw at the castle." The people demanded._

"_I saw a beast. He was about seven, no, eight feet tall!" Louise said._

"_Take him away." Gaston ordered._

"_BELLE!!!" Louise yelled._

_Belle rushed into the cottage and came out with a mirror._

"_My father isn't crazy! There's the proof!" She held the mirror up. "Show me the beast!"_

_An image appeared of the beast. _

_All the woman became frightened. "He will take our children and eat them."_

"_This is boring. That beast is harmless when he's around Belle." Alex said as she put an arrow on her bow._

"_Who are you aiming at?" Riku asked._

"_Which one's the jerk of all the men there?" Alex was getting ready to shot the arrow._

"_Gaston." _

_Finally, she let go of the string and the arrow flew. No one there noticed that it was flying toward Gaston._

_He yelled in pain when it pierced through his heart. Then, he fell and died._

"_Lucky shot." Riku snorted. Then, the heartless appeared everywhere. Everyone began to run for their lives._

_Belle got on her horse and rode back to the Beast's castle._

"_There goes Belle! Come on!" Alex and Riku ran through another portal and got into the Beast's castle._

"_Beast! Beast!" They heard Belle's voice from one of the hallways._

"_Riku, get Belle! Now!" Alex screamed. "I'll take care of the Beast!"_

_Riku dashed and found Belle on the floor, lifeless. "The heartless did this." He put her on his back and ran._

Alex- We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

Riku- Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

_In the grand hall of Hollow Bastion, someone was talking to the witch. Maleficent smirked. "Alexia, you wish your freedom, is that right?"_

_A fifteen-year-old girl kneed in front of her. She had short, black hair with icy blue highlights and emerald eyes that were always looking to the floor. She wore a white revealing tank top and blue jeans._

"_Yes, Maleficent." Alexia answered in an obedient tone._

"_Very well, dear. Go find the girl named Alice and capture her." Maleficent ordered. "She will be in a world called Wonderland."_

"_As you wish, Maleficent." Alexia stood up and disappeared in a flash of black smoke._

"_Do you think she can get Alice?" Someone taunted. Maleficent glared to that person, who was hiding in the shadows of the room. "Wait and see, my dear boy."_

_A boy about Alexia's age stepped forward. "My name's Riku, not boy."_

"_Very well, Riku. Follow her in case something happens."_

Together- Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

'_Am I dead?' She thought, 'No, I'm falling. To where?'_

_Alex landed on her feet on a stained glass pillar. "Where am I?"_

"_Your heart. You just dove into it." A voice so familiar announced. A woman that shared a resemblance to Alex appeared._

"_Who are you?" Alex asked._

"_Alexia, my dear. Don't you remember your own mother?" She asked._

_Then, tears blinded Alex. "Mom!" She ran and embraced her._

"_Alex, listen carefully. You must stop Riku before the last keyhole is unsealed."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because he might believe you. I also know how you've been feeling toward him. You..."_

"_I don't love him!" Alex screamed._

"_Yes, you do love him. You have feelings for him. But, you didn't even know it at first. You know that and won't admit it. You're the same daughter I had left behind when I died." Her mother shook her head._

_The younger girl glared at her mother. 'She got me there. I'm busted, aren't I?'_

"_Maybe. Here's another thing. You have a part of his heart as he has a part of yours." The older woman waved her finger._

"_Look, mom! I don't know if he loves me the way I love him!" Alex shrieked._

"_He will in time." 'I don't really like that tone.'_

Together- Knew there was somebody somewhere,  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart

"_Who's there?" Alex asked. She had a firaga spell, ready to fire. "I can hear you have lit a fire spell." A male voice said. "Who's there? Answer my question." Alex demanded. The voice's keeper hid in the shadows of the room. He chuckled. "I'm invulnerable to magic." The flame Alex's hand dispersed at her will. "You still didn't answer my question." Alex snapped. _

_The figure stepped away from the shadows, revealing his shoulder length silver hair. 'It's...' Alex took a step forward. "Riku, is that you?" Her voice wasn't harsh like before, but gentle. Riku nodded. She walked toward him and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. _

"_That was for not coming back to me for four years. And this is also for that same reason." She said. Their lips met and kissed like there would be no tomorrow. _

'_I never want to leave you again, Alex.' His arms dropping down to his girlfriend's waist. _

_He felt her tears of joy against her cheeks and his. Her tears cured his eyesight. He looked through the blindfold and saw her beautiful face. They broke the kiss and Riku took off his blindfold._

Together- And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

"_Alex!" Riku's voice yelled. "I told you I stay where you were." He walked out from the darkness the door led to._

"_But I wanted to see you again." She cried. Tears streaked down her face. "Alex, don't. I'm not worth crying over." Riku told her._

_Sora started to walk toward them. But, a white-gloved hand stopped them._

"_Wait, Sora. Let them be." The person was a mouse._

"_King Mickey, why?" Donald asked._

"_If Riku decides to be sealed in Kingdom Hearts, he may not see the girl he loves again." The mouse answered._

"_I guess he's right." Sora nodded._

"_Yes, you are worth crying over. I don't want to lose you like my parents." She continued to cry._

_Riku embraced her. "I know that. But, I have to go."_

"_Aww. How cute." Goofy said, whom Donald hit with his Dreamrod._

"_Hold a sec. 'Kay." She pointed at the other, watching them, "Blind!"_

_They had become blinded for a short period of time, so they couldn't see._

_When Alex turned to face Riku again, her lips met his. To her surprise, she kissed him back._

"_Errr. I can't see! What's going on?!" Sora yelled._

"_We all can't see, you idiot!" Donald snapped at the keyblade master._

_Alex closed her eyes as Riku's arms left her shoulders and went down to her waist._

_To feel her lips against his, Riku felt like he couldn't move at all._

"_Sorry to interrupt. But, someone has to go with King Mickey." Sora snapped. Upon that, they broke the kiss._

"_I thought the spell would last longer than that." Alex muttered._

"_You coming, Riku?" Mickey started for the door. Riku looked at Alex one last time. His face had told her that he loved her and that he promised to come back to her. Alex looked at him with her sad eyes and nodded. That told him she would wait for him, even if he couldn't come back._

Together- Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on  
Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

* * *

That's it for Chapter 13. Hope you like it. Please r&r. 


	14. Riku's relatives

**Chapter 14: Riku's relatives**

Riku groaned when he woke up. "Morning, sleepyhead." Alex greeted. When the door swung open and shut, she groaned. "So, how was your "nightly activties"?" Kairi asked. Riku muttered somehting in Japanese which only Sora could hear. Apparently, he found that insulting. "Hey! I'm not the one who actually sleeps with his fiance when you're techically not married." Sora retorted.

"So?" Alex decided to use her infamous ticked off tone. "Okay, okay. I'll go before she brings down the house." Sora said. Kairi sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, we heard that Riku's brothers and father are coming." Her boyfriend added.

Alex dropped the books she was holding and Riku backwashed in his coffee. "WHAT?!?" They shouted in unison.

"I thought they'd be happy." Kairi sighed.

"Oh my God! This can't be good. When do they arrive?" Riku asked eagerly. "Right now." Four silver haired men walked in. (A/N: I'm too lazy to describe them. Go to First Love Chapter 8 or 9 for details.) "Who are they?" Alex asked Kairi.

Sora pointed at each one of them. "That's Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and of course, Riku's father...." He was cut off.

"Sephiroth?" Alex questioned.

"Hello Alexia. It's been a long time since I've seen you, which was about eighteen years." Sephiroth said coldly. 'It's either I stay or visit my mother in the Farplane.' Riku's fiance backed away. Truly, Sephiroth didn't really like her. He didn't even know why he was appointed her godfather.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo seemed okay. Riku was their little brother after all. Those three used to be investigating the Star-Scar Syndrome as Sora was told. Kadaj was the leader of the three and second-oldest. Loz was the whiny one and oldest. Yazoo was the third-oldest.

All of them had Sephiroth's mako eyes. That was the only thing thye had in common besides being Sephiroth's sons.

* * *

At the Paupo tree...

"So, how long have you known Riku?" Kadaj asked Alex. "About five years now." She replied. "Heh. I guess she can't hear it yet." Yazoo said. "Hear what?" Loz questioned.

"Never mind." Yazoo answered. Riku's borthers were asking Alex all these questions to check if Riku had chosen the right person to spent his life with. "Do you love Riku?"

"Love him? Yes, I love him! I would go after him if he died!"

'He did chosen the right one.' Kadaj nodded. 'She's madly in love with him.' "Hey Alex!" Yazoo called. "Yeah? What?" Alex turned her head and faced him. "Sometimes, can you feel two hearts beating with you?" He suddenly asked.

'Two hearts? Hold on.' Alex closed her eyes and hear it. "I can hear it. What does it mean?" She asked. "Riku will be a father soon. That's what it means." Loz said. 'I'm...pregnant. Oh my God!' Alex was a little excited but after screaming about it, she passed out because of lack of oxygen.

"Hey! How'd you know she was pregnant anyways?" Kadaj asked.

"Common sense." Loz and Yazoo replied boredly. "She fainted? After you told her?" Sora and Kairi walked out of the Seaside shack. "Yep." Riku's brothers replied in unison.

"Wait until Riku finds out." Sora muttered.

* * *

Later on...

Riku was looking through the shelf for something to read. Most were books about magic. Then, a journal-like book caught his eye. He took it out and realized it was Alex's. So, he shoved it back in. But, it fell open onto the floor. "I wonder what she wrote." He said.

The entry was dated four years ago.

It said,

_Where were you?_

_Can't you see I've cried a 1000 tears for you?_

_I'm strong._

_I'll turn back the pages._

_To when I swore._

_To hide all the doubt._

_Time that's returned._

_Your voice, it's fading._

_"I'll come back to you."_

_I've called out your name_

_thoughout the ages of time._

_Could you hear me?_

Riku flipped the pages to the final entry.

"_Now, you're back. Back into my arms. Carried on an angel's wings. I'll cradle you. All of the lonely years feel like lonely days. I'll hold you forever._" He recited.

"So, you read it?" He turned and saw his fiance standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, it did. I knew you endured alot of pain when I was gone." Riku said.

"I did. I've cried too many times in my past and tried to hold them back for those years. But, the thought of you kept me going on. I love you." Alex was embracing him tightly. Riku returned her embrace. "I love you too." They locked lips and didn't seem to care that they were exploring each other.

'When should I tell him?' Alex asked herself.

* * *

Cliffy. Now, a new task for Alex.

Please read and review.


	15. Geostigma

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Geostigma**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or a few things from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children the movie.**

Alex sighed. 'It's been two days since I've known about my pregnancy.'  
It was getting harder for her to tell Riku about it. "I have to tell Riku someday." She said.  
"Tell me what?" Alex gasped and turned.  
There was Riku.  
"Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked.

'I guess it's time.' Alex took a deep a breath and began to speak.  
"R..Riku," Her voice was shaking, showing that she was nervous.  
"Alex, tell me. Is something wrong?" Riku asked gently.  
Alex gulped. "Riku, I'm pregnant." She said nervously.

Riku froze.  
It was weeks before their wedding day and his bride-to-be was already pregnant.  
What else could possibly go wrong with that?  
Riku smiled. "I was expecting this to happen after the wedding. But still, I'm happy for us."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "I love you." She whispered.

An hour later....

"ALEX IS WHAT?!?" Sephiroth roared.  
Riku, Alex and Riku's three brothers all hid behind one another from his wrath.  
"She's...." Riku gulped, "Pregnant..."  
"Brace yourself." Loz suggested.

"PREGNANT?!" Sephiroth stormed out of the house after that.  
"He's going to be happy only if the child's son." Yazoo muttered.  
"To what? Keep the family name going?" Alex snapped.  
"Yes, exactly." Kadaj said.

"So, did you tell the mighty One Winged Angel?" Sora teased, walking by.  
"Shut up, Sora!" Riku snapped.  
"Oh yeah. What's Jenova by the way?" Sora asked dumbly.  
"Jenova is the so-called mother of my, Loz, Yazoo and Riku's father." Kadaj answered.

"Why are you asking?" Loz questioned.  
"No reason, just wondering." Sora answered.  
Riku raised an eyebrow. "Quit lying, Sora."  
"I'm not." Sora protested.

When Riku raised his fist, Sora ran for it.  
"Sora sure can act like a little kid." Yazoo chuckled.  
"Yeah, he can." Alex said.  
"Geostigma...Jenova..." Kadaj muttered. Yazoo and Loz looked at him with their 'there's-something-you're-not-telling-us' look.

"Kadaj...." Riku crossed his arms, "'Fess up."  
"Yazoo, Loz. You know the three of us have been infected with geostigma, right?" Kadaj said, not looking at his little brother. Loz nodded.

"Yeah...don't tell us that...." Yazoo was cut off.

"Yes, Riku's also been infected with geostigma." Kadaj replied sadly.  
Alex embraced Riku. "What is geostigma?"

Yazoo and Kadaj looked at Loz for the naswer. "Well, Geostigma is the reaction of human bodies that are trying to repel certain toxins: our father, Sephiroth's gene, Jenova's cell. There's a thing like the lifestream that flows in our bodies and it fights against the wicked substance that has penetrated us. Geostigma is the result of all that."

"So, you mean, our father's gene is a toxin and Geostigma is sort of repelling it." Riku summerized. Loz nodded."But it can also be deadly."  
'So, I have to take care of Riku.' Alex looked at Riku, who looked shocked.

'First, I find out Alex is pregnant. I was happy. Now, i find out I'm infected with geostigma. How bad can my life get before I can actually live in peace with Alex?' He thought.

* * *

Please r&r.


End file.
